1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for measuring contacting thermal resistance of one-dimensional structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermal resistance is an important parameter which reflects a material's ability to resist heat transfer. Contacting thermal resistance is widely used to reflect the heat transfer properties of the contacting surface between two objects in contact with each other. The calculation of contacting thermal resistance between a first object and a second object satisfies the formula below:
      R    j    =            Δ      ⁢                          ⁢              T        j                    Q      j      
where, the Rj represents the contacting thermal resistance between the first object and the second object, ΔTj represents a temperature difference near the contacting surface between the first object and the second object, Qj represents a heat flux flowing from the first object to the second object through the contacting surface.
Therefore, how to exactly measure the contacting thermal resistance between two objects is important for the application of the material. However, when the objects needed to be measured are one-dimensional structures, such as nanowires or carbon nanotubes, it is more difficult to measure the contacting thermal resistance. One reason is that measuring instruments are large compared to the areas of structures to be measured and so immediately affect the temperature of the structure when contact is made during measurement.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method which can accurately measure the contacting thermal resistance of one-dimensional structures.